Amnesia (On Hiatus)
by ThePinkyNinja
Summary: This is my first story and it takes place during the Tower of Heaven. A girl was washed ashore the Tower of Heaven as a little kid with her own assortments of magical powers and grew up there with Jellal and the crew. She wants to join Fairy Tail after being rescued, but something about her is familiar with Natsu and Gajeel.
1. Prologue

X776...

After Jellal had convinced everyone that Erza was a traitor to them, a girl had washed ashore. Jellal was curious about this mysterious person and had went to check it out. When he arrived at the scene, the girl was unconscious. He decided to take her in, in order to work on the Tower of Heaven. He had Simon and Wally bring her in. Once they brought her in, everyone questioned Jellal about who this was.

"Jellal! Who is this?"

"Who is she?"

"Is she new?"

"I don't know who she is. She just washed ashore," Jellal answered to them.

The guys went inside the Tower of Heaven and laid her on the floor of their cell. Millianna walked by and rushed into the cell immediately.

"Oh! Who is she? She's so cute," Millianna exclaimed.

"Milli! Calm down. You're scaring her," Wally said.

They looked at the girl who was slowly opening her eyes. Once her eyes were open, she sat up. She whipped her head left and right, looking around in fear. She then looked at Jellal, Wally, Simon and Millianna. She yelped and scooted away from them.

"W-who are you?! W-where am I," the girl asked with fear in her voice.

"It's okay. We are all friends here," Millianna said calmly.

"What's your name," Jellal asked.

"My name? I... I don't remember," the girl said slowly.

"What do you mean you don't remember," Jellal asked again, with malice mixed in.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't remember anything," the girl said while flinching.

"I think she has amnesia," Wally said.

"Hmm... Maybe she will get her memory back," Simon said.

"How long will that take," Jellal asked.

"I don't know. It depends. She might not even get it back," Simon replied.

"Hey! What's this? You have a pretty necklace," Millianna said, leaning closer to the scared girl.

Everyone looked at the girl's neck. There was a necklace around her small neck. It was a silver chain with what appears to be a star pendant made out of iron.

"Can I see it," Millianna asked.

The girl nodded and Millianna removed it from the girl's neck. She looked at the pendant and turned it over. On the back, there were some words engraved onto it. The words said:

 _To Jade_

 _From Gajeel_

"Is your name Jade," Millianna asked.

"I don't know. Maybe? It sounds familiar..." the girl said.

"Can we call you Jade," Wally asked.

The girl nodded and Millianna hugged her. Jade was shocked and a force pushed Millianna away from her. The others looked at Jade.

"Magic? Do you use magic," Jellal asked.

"I don't know. Please... Stop asking me so many questions," Jade said, holding her head in her hands.

Millianna nodded and put Jade's necklace back on her. Jade smiled and hugged her slowly. Sho, who was hiding from the newcomer, came forth and hugged the girls. Wally and Simon smiled and hugged the group. Jellal frowned and left the room. He wanted to understand the girl and figure out what kind of magic she has compared to the magic that Zeref gave him. He walked outside to see the former prisoners working on the R-System happily. He smirked with the final thought that the R-System will be completed and that he will succeed in resurrecting Zeref.

* * *

Once the kids pulled away from Jade to stop hugging her, they introduced themselves to Jade.

"I'm Millianna!"

"Wally."

"Simon!"

"Sho..."

Jade smiled at the fact that they care for her, even if she is new and doesn't remember anything.

"Do you want to be our sister," Simon asked.

"Your sister," Jade asked curiously.

"Yeah. Our other sister became a traitor. We thought that it would be nice if you wanted to become our little sister," Wally stated.

"Oh... Sure! I'm so happy that I have a family now," Jade beamed.

The crew smiled at Jade.

That was how Jade met her new family and became one of them.


	2. The Plan

X784

(8 years later...)

Jellal stood in front of his friends that helped him build the Tower of Heaven. That included Wally, Sho, Simon, Millianna and Jade. Even though he doesn't really know Jade all that well, he had accepted her as his "loyal sister."

"Alright everyone! We are going to make it to heaven today!" Jellal exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Wally yelled.

"Yes!" Sho shouted.

"Awesome!" Jade said beaming.

"Amazing!" Millianna

"Fantastic!" Simon exclaimed.

Jellal beamed at his clueless friends. They had no idea what they were in for. There was a deeper truth to the Tower of Heaven.

"Alright guys! We need a living human sacrifice for the Tower of Heaven to work," Jellal said loudly over his "family's" cheering.

"Who," Millianna asked.

"Our sister... Erza Scarlet," Jellal said coldly.

"You mean that traitor," Wally asked.

"Wait! Who's Erza," Jade asked.

"Erza is our sister, but she betrayed us 8 years ago. The day before you arrived Jade. Your mission, guys, is to retrieve Erza so she can be our sacrifice. Actually, she is lucky that she is able to be the sacrifice. Anyways, I want you all to retrieve her. She is at the Akane Resort with her guild mates. Your job is to neutralize her guild mates long enough so she can be retrieved. Wally, you are to neutralize the pink-haired one known as the Salamander. Simon, you are to neutralize the ice mage and the water mage. Millianna, you are to neutralize the celestial mage. Sho, after Millianna neutralizes the celestial mage, you are to place all of the guests in your cards and distract Erza. Wally, you are then to knock her out and Millianna, tie her up," Jellal explained.

"Wait... What am I gonna do," Jade asked, upset that she didn't get a role in the mission.

"Jade, you have the most important job."

"Really?!"

"Yes. You are to tie up Erza's guild mates while they are unconscious. It is important, because we do not want them to be following our scent here."

"Okay!"

"Ready team?"

"READY!" the crew shouted before being teleported to Akane Resort


	3. The Mission

The night of the attack at the Akane Resort...

The crew had teleported from the Tower of Heaven to the casino part of the Akane Resort. As soon as they got their bearings, everyone except for Jade spilt up to find their target.

* * *

 **Time Skip...**

 **(You should remember the attack from Episode 33, but if you don't here is the link that you have to enter the URL thingy. So add a "." between "gogoanime" and "com" & add the rest of it to the end of it. I watch Fairy Tail from this website.)**

 **gogoanime**

 **com**

 **/fairy-tail-33-fairy-tail-episode-33**

* * *

Jade roamed the Akane Resort's Casino, remembering the mission at hand. When the lights turned off, she went off to find the unconscious guild mates of Erza. She looked around, lost. She had no idea where everyone was and kept looking around for her "family" and the mates of Erza. Finally, she came across a room with a dealing table. In that room, she found her "family," two females and many cards strewn about on the floor. One of the females was tied up with Millianna's rope, leaving one less person that Jade has to deal with. The other female was unconscious and tied up, being held hostage in her family's arms. All of the sudden, her "family" vanishes, or more like it, teleports back to the Tower of Heaven. After taking a second to realize what just happened, Jade screamed, gaining the attention of the female trapped in Millianna's rope.

"Hey! Can you help me out," the female asked.

Jade looked at her with wide eyes. She stomped her foot, mumbling curses.

"How could they leave me?! Th-they told me that we would all leave at the same time... ARGH! How could they be my family," Jade shouted in frustration.

"Um... Excuse me. My name is Lucy. Could you untie me please," the tied up female asked.

Jade looked at her with tears in her eyes and ran out of the room. _Betrayed,_ she thought. She felt so betrayed by her family. All she wanted to do was to make them happy, but it turns out that they never liked her and her efforts. She stumbled upon a room where there was a shirtless male, a female with blue hair and a male that was shooting fire out of his mouth. There was a sound behind her. She looked behind her and saw that girl Lucy.

"Hey! You! Hold up," Lucy yelled.

Jade got scared and ran through that room, pushing past the three mages, and ran out through the exit across the room.

"Wait! Can you help us," Lucy said, running after her.

"WAIT! I WANT REVENGE ON BLOCK HEAD," the fire mage screamed while running after Jade.

Jade ran out of the Akane Resort and was met by the ocean waves. She looked behind her in fear and saw the four mages running after her. Jade stomped her foot a couple of times, hoping that she could activate the teleporting magic. After a second, she realized that it wouldn't work for her. She ran into the ocean, hoping her magic would work then.

"WATER LOCK," blue mage shouted.

Around Jade, water started to envelop her.

"Water Break," Jade shouted.

The water that began to envelop around her broke. She faced the four mages.

"Ice Make... LANCE," the shirtless mage shouted.

Lances made out of ice started aiming towards her.

"Ice Make... SHIELD," Jade shouted as a shield made out of ice reflected the ice lances.

The fire mage smirked.

"Now I'm all fired up! ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON," the fire mage shouted.

Fire started to come out of his mouth and blew towards Jade. Jade smirked as well and opened her mouth, consuming the fire magic that the fire mage had just created.

"That was yummy. Age works well with it," Jade said, patting her belly.

"WHAT?! YOU JUST ATE MY FIRE," the fire mage said angrily.

Jade just looked at the four mages and started to run farther into the ocean. Lucy panicked and took out one of her golden keys.

"Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee! Aquarius," Lucy shouted, turning her golden key in the ocean.

A woman with what appears to have a blue mermaid tail and blue hair. She appeared behind Jade, with rage in her eyes.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU GIRL?! NEVER CALL ME WHEN I'M ON A DATE WITH MY BOYFRIEND," Aquarius exclaimed, concentrating her powers into the urn.

Aquarius unleashed her urn, allowing a huge wave to swept Jade and all of the other mages to be swept further into the shore. Her powers had left everyone dazed. Aquarius glared at Lucy one last time.

"Never call me again when I'm on a date brat. Or I will make sure that you will become a drowned corpse," Aquarius yelled before vanishing from sight.

While dazed, Lucy mumbled, "Worth it!"

A couple minutes pasted as the Jade and the other mages were dazed from the water attack. Shortly, Jade begins to sit up thinking about what just happened. As soon as Jade sat up, she began to hear the others groan as they also began to sit up. Jade panicked, not knowing what would happen.

"WATER LOCK," Jade shouted.

This caused water to create a shell around her. She blew a cold icy breath and froze the water. She peered through the ice and saw the mages looking at her. Jade began to sob quietly.

"P-please don't h-hurt m-me," Jade managed to say through her sobs.

Lucy felt bad for the mage and walked forward. When she was in front of the girl, she crouched down and smiled sweetly.

"We aren't going to hurt you. Right guys," Lucy asked, turning around with a glare.

The other mages were shocked and quickly nodded, mumbling that they weren't going to hurt the girl. Once Jade was comfortable with this knowledge, she made the ice disappear and stood up. She looked at the mages from Fairy Tail.

"M-my name is J-jade. At least, t-that's what they t-told me," Jade mumbled quietly.

No one heard her except for the fire mage. He sniffed the air, looking at her.

"Jade? Why do you seem so familiar to me," the fire mage finally said.


	4. Reunited With Confusion

_No one heard her except for the fire mage. He sniffed the air, looking at her._

 _"Jade? Why do you seem so familiar to me," the fire mage finally said._

* * *

"Huh? You two know each other," Lucy intervened.

"Juvia is so confused," the water mage said.

"I'm with Juvia for once," the ice mage sighed.

"GRAY-SAMA! I knew you felt this way for me," Juvia exclaimed, glopping onto the ice mage.

As Gray attempted to remove Juvia from himself, the fire mage walked closer to Jade. When he was in front of her, he did the unspeakably. He punched her straight in the face, knocking Jade flat onto her back.

"NATSU! WHY DID YOU PUNCH HER," Lucy exclaimed, freaking out.

"Heh heh... You thought that a little punch would take me out," Jade said, slowly getting up from her position.

Lucy began to panic, fearing what would happen to Jade and Natsu.

"FIGHT ME," Jade shouted, launching herself at Natsu.

Natsu smirked, realizing that this girl was familiar to him. Just as Jade was about to tackle him, he engulfed her in a hug. Jade, realizing what happened, attempted to get out of his hug.

"L-let me go! I said that I wanted to fight you! Lemme go," Jade said, squirming in Natsu's arms.

"Jade? Do you remember me," Natsu said in a calm tone.

Lucy was just about to pass out, hearing Natsu speak calmly for once. Finally, Gray was able to get Juvia off of him. Gray looked at Natsu hugging Jade.

"Oi, flame head. Why are you hugging her," Gray said, stripping his clothes.

"Juvia wants to be hugged by Gray-sama," Juvia said sadly.

"Ahh! Your clothes," Jade yelled, freaking out.

Gray looked at himself.

"Eh? Ahh! My clothes," Gray shouted.

Lucy paled, thinking that this was possibly the worst way to introduce themselves to someone. Jade squirmed in Natsu's arms.

"P-please... L-lemme go...," Jade whimpered.

Natsu felt bad and let Jade go, who quickly backed away from Natsu.

"D-do you really not remember me," Natsu asked sadly.

Jade began to sniffle.

"I-I'm sorry. I really d-don't remember you... I have amnesia," Jade whimpered.

Lucy perked up at this.

"Wait! You don't remember anything," Lucy exclaimed.

Jade winced at her sudden outburst.

"I-I don't remember anything past... Um... July 7, X776," Jade said, scratching her head, attempting to remember something.

"That's the same time when Igneel left! Well, one year too early," Natsu exclaimed.

"Wait... Who's Igneel," Jade asked, looking into Natsu's eyes.

"He's a really cool dragon that taught us fire magic," Natsu exclaimed.

"Igneel taught you two," Lucy asked.

"Yeah! Jade made the lessons really fun," Natsu boasted.

"Um guys? Not to interrupt anything, but what about Erza," Gray butted in.

"ERZA," Lucy exclaimed, totally forgetting about her.

"Oh yeah... Jade! Do you know where she is," Natsu asked, shaking Jade back and forth.

"Ugh! S-stop shaking m-me! I'm gonna puke," Jade exclaimed, turning a bit green.

"Oh yeah. Sorry! Forgot that you had that too," Natsu said sheepishly.

"Isn't Erza a traitor though," Jade asked after calming down.

"WHAT?! ERZA ISN'T A TRAITOR," Lucy exclaimed.

"Eh? That's what they told me," Jade said while shrugging.

"You mean your 'family'," Lucy asked slowly.

"Yeah. Oh no...," Jade said, sinking to her knees.

"What," Gray asked.

"I'm soooooo dead," Jade mumbled into the sand after faceplanted herself onto the beach.

"Um... Why," Natsu asked.

"Um... Maybe it's because I was supposed to neutralize you guys after you guys were taken out... And maybe it's because we are all probably going to die...," Jade finally said after sitting up.

"Woah... Hold up," Gray said with his hands in the air.

Jade looked at him.

"Are you trying to be all gangster on us," Jade asked with a serious face.

Everyone except for Gray and Juvia laughed at this.

"Hey! I was just saying...," Gray replied with a tint of red on his face.

"So what's happening? You have lost Juvia again," Juvia sighed.

"Um... So the guy in charge plans on using Erza as a living sacrifice and something is fishy with the tower," Jade confessed.

"WHAT," Lucy exclaimed before passing out.

"And that flying blue cat... My sis wants to keep it," Jade mumbled.

"Happy is mine. No one else's," Natsu growled.

"So... Shall we go now? I'm probably considered a traitor now to my 'family', but we should get going now... I have a bad feeling bout this," Jade said before carrying Lucy over her shoulder.


	5. Multi Magic Mage

Once Jade and her new friends reached the Tower of Heaven, Jade began to hyperventilate. Lucy, who had woken up earlier after passing out, looked at Jade with concern.

"Jade? Are you alright," Lucy asked.

"N-no... We are in soooo much danger. Maybe we just just turn around," Jade mumbled through her motion sickness.

"There is no way that we are going to leave Erza here to become a living sacrifice," Gray announced.

"Alright! Alright," Jade announced, holding her hands up in defense.

"So how do we get rescue her," Natsu asked, trying to keep calm on the waters.

"Um... I think that there is a secret entrance underwater," Jade thought out loud.

"I see one," Juvia exclaimed.

"How are we going to get there," Lucy asked.

"Simple," Jade and Juvia said at the same time.

They snapped their fingers and air bubbles appeared around everyone's head. Everyone was surprised and saw that Juvia and Jade had jumped off of the boat. They followed them underwater and approached a small cave opening.

"Cool! So this is what the other dragons were teaching you," Natsu said in awe when he resurfaced and sat on the rocky platform.

"Other dragons," Jade asked.

"Yeah! Every once in a while you would train with me and Igneel, but then you would leave a couple days later to train with the other dragons," Natsu said happily.

"So you are a multi dragon slayer? With other magics," Lucy asked, wringing the water out of her favorite shirt that was completely soaked.

Jade shrugged.

"I dunno. I got amnesia," Jade replied, standing up.

"Hate to break up the little information session, but where did that bastard put Erza," Gray exclaimed with a tic mark appearing on his head.

"Um... Probably in a cell cage or something," Jade mumbled while shrugging.

 _ **"INTRUDERS!"**_

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

 _Time to watch the episode again! Just go back to the other chapter (It's Chapter 3!) or you could go and find the episode yourself. I don't think that it would be exactly Episode 33, but I think that it's 34 or 35..._

 _Not sure..._

 _XD_

* * *

Jade wandered the halls of the Tower, completely forgetting what her new mission was. All of the sudden, she heard a noise that seemed out of place for the eerie Tower. She could barely hear it, but with her dragon slayer senses, Jade was able to hear the soft noise. She raced through the halls with dust flying behind her. Finally, she approached the room that had emitted the strange noise. Jade found that the door was wide open and peaked inside.

...

...

...

...

...

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 _I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AND WHATNOT! THIS CHAPTER IS SOOOO SHORT! I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS SOON! WITH A LENGTHIER CHAPTER THE NEXT TIME I UPDATE! I WILL TRY TO WATCH THE EPISODES AGAIN SO I CAN GET IT RIGHT. I RUSHED THIS CHAPTER._

 _TO BE HONEST... I DIDN'T EXACTLY LIKE THE "TOWER OF HEAVEN" ARC..._

 _SORRY TO THOSE WHO LIKE IT, BUT IT'S THE VIEWERS' OPINIONS._

 _XD_

 _By the way... Do you guys like the title? I used alliteration!_

 _XD_

 _I is smart!_


	6. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

I hate to say this, but this is an author's note.

All of my future chapters will take longer to update because I am back in school.

In my school, we are given tablets that have a network.

That network classifies Fanfiction as an adult website.

I can override the network for 15 minutes, but I am not sure how many times I can do that a day.

Right now, I am overriding the system so I can post this to all of my readers.

I am soooo sorry.

I will try to write the chapters on Google Drive and upload it when it is ready.

Bai for now my readers.

\- Writer-chan


End file.
